


Mystic Circumstances

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Amnesia, Ass-Kicking, Bisexuality, Crack Crossover, Developing Friendships, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Femslash, Flirting, Intense, Mystery, Protective Wynonna Earp, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Trust, Witch Bonnie Bennett, WynBon, Wynonna Earp Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: A mysterious girl appears smack dab in the middle of her blowing off a revenant asshole's head.Only in fucking Purgatory.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Wynonna Earp
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

“ _Bonnie, stop! Don_ _’t do this_!”

She kept chanting, lips moving at their own accord at this point.

“ _You can_ _’t save him_!”

She chanted harder, squeezing her eyes shut tighter. She could do this. She could save him. She _will_ save him. There was always a way. Always a loophole. She could fix this. She could bring him back.

“ _I won_ _’t let you do this to yourself. Consequences be damned!_ ”

She went harder, tears streaming down her face, heart pounding in her chest…And just as she was about to finalize the spell…say the last syllable of the last word, her breath felt like it was sucked right out of her body. Suddenly, she was alone and there was darkness.

And then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

“Wynonna! He’s getting away!” She heard Dolls yell from behind her somewhere, making her force out an annoyed sigh in between her gasping breaths.

“Yeah, I can see that, Captain Obvious!” She sputtered out, trying to keep up in the mountain of snow. “Damn it, he’s fast.” She’s starting to wish she had that imaginary snowmobile she joked to Dolls about earlier. Because now she was freezing her ass off, nearly out of breath, chasing a flesh-eating revenant through three feet of snow. All she wanted right now was a hot coffee and her bed. Mostly her bed. Though some days in this line of work, she’s lucky if she even sees the inside of her room before running back to the office to deal with the latest of Wyatt Earp’s familial curse.

“Earp, stay focused.”

She blinked at the sight of Dolls beside her running instead of behind like he just was previously. “How did you-”

“Come on, Earp. I’m faster than you.” His eyes narrowed in the distance. “Go left.”

She went without hesitation before a thought occurred to her. “But wait, he’s still-”

Dolls quickly cut her off. “The Triangle line ends that way. Get your gun ready.”

She didn’t have to be told twice. Dolls might be a stick in the mud most of the time…and really more accurately described with a stick up his ass..but damn, whenever he told her to get Peacemaker ready it kind of gets her giddy in the midst of all the life and death shit. It reminds her that he can’t do this without her, whether she was a total fuck up or not. She had a purpose and she was fucking badass at it.

“There!”

She looked to see it running past high bushes, unaware that their paths were about cross. She ran even harder to make sure she got to him in time despite the burning in her side. She made a mental note to take Dolls’ next workout session more seriously because this was _hell_.

She was only a few feet from the end-zone. She raised Peacemaker, it glowing in bullseye at the revenant barely two feet from them now. “Hold it right there, Revenant dip-shit.” It stopped dead in its tracks with the promise of Peacemaker aimed at its head, giving her time to catch her breath while clutching her side with her free hand. Her eyes narrowed in disgust at the slab of human skin hanging out the side of its mouth. She cocked the gun. “Saving some for the road, big guy?” The revenant snarled and growled in response, making her lips quirk slightly. It was always easier to kill the more animalistic ones without any weird, plaguing guilty feelings keeping her up at night.

“Take him out, Earp.”

She was two seconds from doing just that, blowing his ass to kingdom come when a sudden light blinded her. “ _Fuck_!” She moved her arm to shield her eyes, really hoping she and Dolls weren’t about to become Revenant lunch meat. Then the light was gone. She removed her arm, turning to make sure Dolls was still there. He was but he was looking forward with a shocked expression. Wynonna whipped her head forward almost falling face first at the sight of a girl staring wide eyed back at them.

“Earp…what the hell.” Dolls muttered beside her. “Is she…?”

Wynonna, dumbfounded, slowly rose Peacemaker towards the strange, beautiful girl with no response from her trusty pistol. She shook her head, still in awe. “Not revenant…” The other girl’s brows furrowed deeply as her eyes darted between them.

“W-who the hell are you?”

“Funny, that was going to be my line.” Wynonna chuckled awkwardly whilst sliding Peacemaker back into the holster. The girl only stared back with confusion and increasing fear. She took a step-

Dolls quickly rose and cocked his gun, aiming straight for the girl’s head. The brunette froze, turning slightly pale.

“Dolls!” Wynonna hissed, roughly pulling his arm down and away from his target. “I just said she _wasn_ _’t_ revenant!”

His lips pulled into a fine line. “Earp, she just appeared out of thin air in place of a revenant. This is _not_ normal.” His hard eyes still locked on the other brunette.

“No shit, Sherlock! But what do you wanna do? Shoot first and ask questions later!?” She exasperated with wide eyes, hand firmly clutching his arm. “C’mon, Dolls.” Her eyes pleaded with him.

“Fine.” He looked down at her. “But I do the questioning.”

She rolled her eyes with a nod. “You’re the boss.” Finally, he lowered his gun and took a step back, making her let out a silent breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She turned back to the girl who seemed like she was seconds from bolting as she held her arms around herself, shivering. Wynonna approached her slowly with her hands raised. “Look, I know he just pointed a gun at you and so did I..” She stopped mid-step and closed her eyes in realization. “Shit, this is-” Her eyes flashed open, meeting open, watery green. She blinked to stay focused. “We’re the good guys, okay? I swear. Trust me, you’ll be better off with us than with what’s out here.” To show a sign of good faith, she shrugged off her thick winter coat and handed it over to the shaking girl with a honest smile.

The brunette hesitated before grabbing it, hands brushing Wynonna’s as she put it on. Wynonna could already feel the cold winds attacking her body but she felt better seeing that the girl wasn’t shaking as violently anymore. “Thank you.” The girl breathed gratefully, making her smile widen a little.

She clasped her hands, and unconsciously began rubbing them together for heat. “So um…I’m Wynonna. Wynonna Earp.” She rattled her brain for the best way to describe herself. It’s been a while since she’s had to introduce herself to someone new. “I’m sort of a cop but not really… resident badass demon killer.” Surprisingly, the girl barely flinched only staring back curiously. That could be a good sign, maybe. “And this is Dolls-”

“Deputy Marshall Dolls of Black Badge Division.” He said curtly, stepping forward with a glare at her. She wasn’t sure what he was pissed about more. Her telling the new girl she was a demon killer or that the new girl wasn’t in the back of his truck. She could tell Dolls made her a little uncomfortable so she pressed him back a little with an exasperated look.

“Sorry.” She said turning back to her, who was starting to look a little lightheaded. “He does that…a lot. What’s your name?”

The brunette seemed unsteady on her feet as she uttered, “Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett.” And then her eyes rolled back as she fell forward, Wynonna catching her in time before she face planted into the snow. She sank to her knees, turning the girl over.

Dolls, who seemed even more irritated, sighed. “Earp, this is going to be trouble.”

She ignored him, brushing some hair out of the girl’s face. _Bonnie_ _’s_ face. Her lips quirked into a small smile. “Well, Bonnie. Welcome to Purgatory.”


End file.
